


domesticated

by crystalised22



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Baekhyun is magician, Chanyeol is something, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalised22/pseuds/crystalised22
Summary: Молния сверкнула еще раз, и Бэкхёну удалось рассмотреть среди деревьев огромное мощное создание, почти ничем не напоминающее парня, которого он любил. Теперь это был самый настоящий Камауэто.





	domesticated

– Ты уверен, Бэкхён? – спросил старейшина, крепко сжимая ладонью плечо невысокого парня.

– Да, – твердо ответил светловолосый юноша, перехватывая лямки дорожной сумки крепче.

– Может, следовало подождать еще несколько лет? – глядя в даль темного леса, спросил старейшина.

– Четверть века – это не несколько лет, Чунмён, – покачал головой парень. – Я не могу ждать так долго. Я готов.

– Тебе же всего двадцать два, – покачал головой второй парень. – Ты действительно уверен, что готов? Может быть, всё же подождешь другого?

– Я знаю его почти десять лет, Чунмён, – заметил юноша. – Я хочу его и никого другого, – без обиняков заявил Бэкхён, а затем чуть мягче добавил:

– Я справлюсь.

– Я буду ждать твоего возвращения, – мягко улыбнулся Чунмён. – И твоя бабушка тоже.

– Пригляди за ней, пока меня не будет, – попросил Бэкхён, просяще заглядывая в глаза друга.

– Обязательно, – кивнул Чунмён, еще крепче сжимая пальцы на его плече.

– Спасибо, – улыбнулся Бэкхён в ответ, накидывая капюшон дорожного плаща, полностью скрывшего светлые пряди.

– Удачи, брат, – последнее, что услышал Бэкхён, прежде чем выйти за территорию общины и шагнуть в самую гущу Вальдивских лесов*.

***

Он встретил его впервые чуть меньше десяти лет назад. 

Бэкхён отлично помнил этот день: на днях ему исполнилось двенадцать, и бабушка впервые отпустила его в самую чащу леса одного. Ей требовались какие-то лекарственные травы, которыми были богаты здешние леса, и Бэкхён, как взрослый и ответственный мальчик, вызвался ей помочь. 

Бабушка поначалу долго не хотела его отпускать, словно уже тогда чувствовала, чем обернется эта недолгая прогулка. Но маленький Бэкхён был слишком настойчив.

Так, на рассвете, в легком плаще и с небольшим холщовым рюкзаком за спиной, а также с многочисленными инструкциями о том, что нужно собрать, в каком количестве, какой тропой лучше дойти, а куда вообще не соваться, Бэкхён двинулся в путь.

Ветер в западной части острова был холоднее, и температура едва-едва достигала 11 градусов, несмотря на самый разгар лета. Бэкхён сильнее кутался в плащ, пробираясь сквозь густую листву вечнозеленых растений.

Кроны деревьев смыкались над головой сплошной зеленой крышей, пропуская лишь тонкие золотистые полоски яркого солнца. Природа словно дышала жизнью, и Бэкхён никак не мог надышаться, до того свежим и чистым казался воздух в самой чаще леса. Тут и там пестрели яркими красками крупные цветки, а меж тонких стволов то и дело мелькали силуэты лесных жителей.

Бэкхён помнит, как пробираясь сквозь тонкие ветви, наткнулся на небольшую рощицу из стеблей бамбука. Там, на расстоянии вытянутой руки он заметил небольшое гнездышко из веточек, бамбуковых листьев и мха, а в нем маленькое пушистое нечто, что было очень похоже на Соневидного опоссума* или, как любила называть его бабушка, колоколо. 

Зверек был совсем маленьким, не больше десяти сантиметров в длину, серо-бурый с длинным темно-коричневым хвостом и маленькими округлыми ушами. Он смотрел на него своими блестящими черными глазками-бусинками, и Бэкхёну вдруг очень захотелось его приласкать. 

Мальчик осторожно протянул руку вперед, боясь неосторожным движением спугнуть маленького зверька, и аккуратно почесал его указательным пальцем прямо между маленьких коричневых ушек.

Бэкхён помнил по рассказам бабушки, что эти зверьки ведут преимущественно ночной образ жизни, так что тот факт, что он нашел его здесь, спокойно сидящим в собственном гнезде, юноша воспринял за хороший знак и, преисполнившись энергии и энтузиазма, двинулся дальше.

На удивление Бэкхёна, колоколо не остался сидеть на месте, а, перескакивая со стебля на стебель, проводил его до самого конца бамбуковой рощицы.

Бэкхён, довольный компанией, благодарно помахал зверенышу на прощание и, лучисто улыбаясь, бодро зашагал дальше.

Продвигаясь всё дальше в глубь леса, Бэкхён стал натыкаться на еще более интересные цветы и растения. 

Заметив мелькнувшее в листве ярко-красное пятно, Бэкхён чуть поменял маршрут и двинулся прямо на него. Там, оплетая стеблями высокие деревья, ветвилась яркая Лапажерия*. 

Бэкхён коснулся пальцами ярко-малиновых лепестков, на ощупь схожих с воском, и подумал, что неплохо было бы на обратном пути собрать для бабушки небольшой букетик. Она бы заварила из него ароматный чай или просто добавила его в один из своих отваров.

Мальчик услышал тихое порхание крыльев совсем рядом и чуть лучше пригляделся: над соседним цветком порхала маленькая колибри, ярко-синяя с зелеными переливами и отливающими розовым крылышками, которые становились словно прозрачными, когда она начинала активно ими махать, перелетая с цветка на цветок.

Бэкхён ярко улыбнулся маленькой птичке, поражаясь, как много красоты скрывают в себе эти, казалось бы, непроходимые леса.

Мальчик прошел еще чуть дальше и вдруг услышал плеск воды, тут же двинувшись на этот звук. Он развел в стороны широкие листья псевдопанакса*, открывая своему взору вид на небольшую лагуну, припрятанную среди высоких деревьев и невысоких скал. 

Осторожно ступая по скользким камням, Бэкхён спустился к самой кромке воды, тут же скидывая с себя плащ и рюкзак. Прохладный ветер тут же пробрался под полы тонкой рубашки, пуская по худому телу толпы ощутимых мурашек. 

Бэкхёна однако это нисколько не спугнуло, и он шагнул в воду, позволяя голубым волнам облизать голые пальцы, лодыжки, щиколотки. Новый порыв ветра бросил в лицо мальчика сноп холодных брызг, и Бэкхён лишь звонко рассмеялся, крепко зажмуривая глаза и подставляя лицо пробившемуся сквозь густую листву солнцу.

А затем так же звонко вскрикнул, услышав за спиной чужой бархатистый смех, и резко развернулся, чтобы найти глазами обладателя столь приятного, но весьма неожиданного смеха.

В нескольких метрах от того места, где Бэкхён бросил свою поклажу, лежал молодой юноша, на вид чуть старше его самого, и Бэкхён поразился, как сразу его не заметил. 

Незнакомец развалился в траве, приминая своим телом множество маленьких ярких цветочков, а на груди его лежал небольшой кодкод*. Зверек очень походил на обычную кошку, только стопы казались чуть больше. 

И когти тоже были больше, чем у обычной кошки, Бэкхён знал это от бабушки. Мех у зверька был серо-коричневатый с черными пятнами, а длинный пушистый хвост занимал примерно треть всей длины его небольшого тела. 

– Ты чего тут делаешь? – то ли пискнул, то ли взвизгнул Бэкхён, тут же постыдившись своего возгласа.

– Лежу, – насмешливо ответил юноша, заводя руки за голову. – Разве не видно?

– Видно, – буркнул Бэкхён, вылезая из воды и плюхаясь недалеко от парня. 

– Так чего же тогда спрашиваешь, – снова усмехнулся незнакомец.

Бэкхён пригляделся к нему повнимательнее и вдруг понял, что не может разобрать черт его лица. Юноша лежал в тени, но солнце висело прямо за его головой и било Бэкхёну в глаза, ослепляя и не давая рассмотреть незнакомца лучше.

Словно почувствовав его смятение, юноша вдруг спросил:

– Хочешь меня увидеть? – Бэкхён лишь нерешительно кивнул в ответ.

– А не боишься? – вдруг снова подал голос незнакомец.

Бэкхён лишь отрицательно мотнул головой, не уверенный, чем этот безобидный на вид парнишка способен был его напугать. А затем чуть не закричал от неожиданности, когда странный юноша подался вперед, подставляя свое лицо и тело солнечному свету.

Кожа незнакомца отливала ровным серебристым цветом, словно посыпанная ртутным порошком, а среди густых рыжих кудрей проглядывался небольшой, едва заметный из-за волос золотистый рог. Бэкхён опустил глаза ниже и увидел, что вместо обычных ног у незнакомца мощные копытца, покрытые жесткой короткой шерстью. Словно у кентавров, что на картинках в бабушкиных книжках. Только вот тела лошади у парня не было, всего лишь копыта вместо ног.

– Кто ты? – пораженно ахнул Бэкхён, впервые в жизни столкнувшийся с чем-то по-настоящему _магическим_. – Ты же не человек?

– Не человек, – спокойно подтвердил незнакомец, так и не ответив на первый вопрос.

– А как тебя зовут? – тут же поинтересовался Бэкхён, придвигаясь ближе.

– Камауэто, – последовал тихий ответ.

– Нет, – Бэкхён нетерпеливо покачал головой. – Твое настоящее имя, человеческое. 

А затем, словно не уверенный в этом, Бэкхён уточнил:

– Оно же у тебя есть?

– Есть, – улыбнулся рыжий юноша. – Меня зовут Чанёль.

– Чанёль, – повторил Бэкхён, словно пробуя имя на вкус. – Красивое, мне нравится, – тепло улыбнулся он.

– А тебя как зовут? – вдруг спросил незнакомец.

– Ой, – пискнул Бэкхён, хлопая себя по лбу ладошкой. – Я Бэкхён, – мальчик снова ярко улыбнулся и протянул новому знакомому руку.

Чанёль лишь недоверчиво уставился на протянутую ладонь.

– Ну чего ты? – спросил Бэкхён, приподнимая брови. – Когда протягивают руку, нужно ее пожать. Не знаешь что ли? – искренне поразился он.

– Знаю, просто… - Чанёль вдруг замялся. – Не думал, что ты захочешь пожать руку чудовищу.

Бэкхён вдруг разразился громким смехом, да так, что Чанёль даже вздрогнул от неожиданности и перевел на него полные недоумения глаза.

– Да какое же ты чудовище, – мальчик успокоился, кончиками пальцев смахивая слезинки из уголков глаз. – Ты же безобидный совсем. Вот у моей бабушки в книжках, вот там чудовища, – поделился Бэкхён.

– Пока еще нет, – тихо поделился Чанёль, – но дедушка говорит, что однажды им стану, мол, это в моей природе.

– Что за глупости? – фыркнул Бэкхён. – Как можно быть таким безобидным, а потом вдруг раз – и стать чудовищем?

Чанёль на его вопрос лишь пожал плечами.

– Когда мне исполнится двадцать пять, море призовет меня, – тихо начал он, – и мне придется подчиниться. И на своем пути к морю я захвачу с собой всё, за что только смогу уцепиться, – его слова звучали, словно выученные наизусть строки из книги.

– И нет способа тебя удержать? – распахнув рот, спросил Бэкхён.

– Это может сделать только очень могущественный колдун, – грустно улыбнулся Чанёль. – Никому другому это не под силу.

– Моя бабушка колдунья! – воодушевился Бэкхён. – Она может научить меня, и тогда я тебе помогу. Хочешь?

– Ты правда сделаешь это? – поразился Чанёль. – Но почему?

– Мне нравится твой рог, – улыбнулся Бэкхён. – А еще ушки, очень милые, – мальчик протянул руку к чужому лицу и погладил обычное, человеческое чуть торчащее ухо Чанёля самыми кончиками пальцев.

– Спасибо, – шепнул Чанёль, накрывая маленькую светлую ладошку своей.

*

– Я обязательно еще приду, – сказал Бэкхён, закидывая на плечо рюкзак, переполненный собранными с помощью Чанёля травами.

– Я буду ждать, – улыбнувшись, кивнул Чанёль.

– Ну, тогда я пошел, бабушка, наверное, уже заждалась, – Бэкхён накинул на голову капюшон и, раздвинув перед собой широкие листья, выбрался из лагуны.

– До встречи, – услышал он за спиной голос Чанёля и обернулся, натыкаясь на его теплую улыбку и серебристую ладонь, махающую ему на прощание.

Бэкхён отчетливо помнит, как подумал в тот момент, что обязательно сюда вернется.

*

Бэкхён вернулся в свое поселение, когда Солнце было уже в зените. 

– Ты долго, – заметила бабушка, когда он вошел в домик, скидывая плащ.

– Пришлось поблуждать, - уклончиво ответил Бэкхён, стягивая грязные ботинки.

– Голоден? – спросила бабушка, смягчаясь.

– Как волк, – мальчик широко улыбнулся и уселся за стол.

Бабушка накормила его горячей похлебкой, а после поставила перед ним сладкий настой из ягод и горячие аппетитные лепешки.

– Ну, рассказывай, – начала бабушка, – что видел ты там, в лесу?

У Бэкхёна перехватило дыхание. Бабушка спрашивала так, словно знала, кого он повстречал там, в самой глубине леса, и теперь лишь пыталась в этом знании убедиться.

– Ты не представляешь, – восторженно начал Бэкхён, – я видел колоколо, и он даже дал себя погладить, а еще кодкода, он и впрямь точь в точь как обычные кошки, - мальчик не переставал восторженно щебетать. – И Лапажерия, оказывается, так красиво цветет. В десять раз лучше, чем на картинках.

Бабушка слушала его с мягкой полуулыбкой, и Бэкхёну показалось, что ему удалось ее заболтать. Он не знал, что тогда в его глазах поселилась решимость, не свойственная двенадцатилетнему мальчишке, которую, однако, его бабушка, умудренная годами и опытом женщина, не могла не заметить.

*

Бэкхён вернулся к своему новому знакомому на следующий же день. Сказал бабушке, что пойдет на поле с мальчишками, а сам рванул в уже знакомую лагуну, где мерно плескалась прозрачная вода, а над головой смыкались густые зеленые кроны.

Он практически бежал, так сильно ему хотелось увидеть нового знакомого.

– Привет! – звонко поздоровался Бэкхён, чуть ли не кубарем скатываясь вниз.

– Привет, – Чанёль казался удивленным столь внезапным визитом. Он сидел в тени, под невысоким деревом, и увлеченно что-то читал. 

– Ты чего тут делаешь? – распахнув глаза, поинтересовался он.

– Ну, я же сказал, что еще приду, – Бэкхён улыбнулся, но тут же вдруг нахмурился. – Ты не рад меня видеть? – спросил он, сводя вместе брови.

– Конечно, рад, – с жаром отозвался Чанёль, – мне ужасно скучно тут одному, – он закрыл книгу и отложил ее в сторону, а затем похлопал ладонью по месту рядом с собой, словно приглашая.

– А где ты живешь? – спросил вдруг Бэкхён, аккуратно усаживаясь на траву рядом со старшим.

– В небольшой хижине в лесу, – ответил Чанёль, задирая голову к небу, – вместе с дедушкой.

– У тебя есть дедушка? – поразился Бэкхён так искренне, что старший мальчик даже оторвался от созерцания пушистых облаков и повернул голову в его сторону.

– Ага, – Чанёль кивнул, а затем одарил младшего наигранно осуждающим взглядом. – Я же говорил про него вчера.

– Но как такое возможно? – удивленно спросил Бэкхён. – Ты же не человек, – мальчик ойкнул и прикрыл рот ладошками, словно осознав, как грубо и некультурно прозвучали его последние слова.

Чанёль же, казалось, ничуть не обиделся. Словно привык к такому к себе отношению. Только глаза его едва заметно погрустнели. 

Бэкхёну вдруг стало очень стыдно, и он опустил голову вниз, бессмысленным взглядом рассматривая травинки.

– Он мне не родной, конечно же, – спокойно объяснил Чанёль. – Дед нашел меня совсем маленького недалеко от своей хижины. А потом взял к себе и вырастил. Кто же знал, что из меня получится такое чудовище, – горько усмехнулся Чанёль, пожимая плечами.

– Не говори так! – взвился Бэкхён. – Ты совсем не чудовище. Ты добрый и милый, – младший улыбнулся, – а еще у тебя смешные ушки.

– Ты это уже говорил, – засмеялся Чанёль.

– Но это правда! – Бэкхён аж на колени привстал, видать, так сильно хотел, чтобы ему поверили. 

– Верю, верю, – рассмеялся Чанёль, взлохмачивая его мягкие волосы.

*

– Ты часто сюда приходишь? – спросил Бэкхён, сосредоточенно составляя венок из маленьких цветочков Лумы*.

Белые цветочки не желали поддаваться, то и дело выскальзывая из нужной петли, но Бэкхён не переставал бороться, желая сплести прелестную цветочную корону для своего далеко не обычного друга.

– Почти каждый день, – невнятно ответил Чанёль, жуя тоненькую травинку.

Он раскинулся на бархатном полотне природного ковра, закинув руки за голову и провожая взглядом плывущие по небу пушистые облака, больше напоминающие маленьких кудрявых овечек.

– Тогда я тоже буду приходить почаще, – кивнул сам себе Бэкхён, завязывая последний узелок.

– Ну-ка приподнимись, – велел он Чанёлю, пряча веночек за спиной.

Чанёль повиновался, медленно усаживаясь в позу лотоса и приминая коленями маленькие листики голубых цветочков.

Бэкхён аккуратно вытянул венок из-за спины, стараясь не примять нежных лепесточков, и под удивленный взгляд Чанёля водрузил цветочную корону на рыжие кудри, окружая золотистый рог стеной из душистых цветов.

Чанёль протянул руку к своей голове, невесомо оглаживая тонкие лепестки, и вдруг солнечно улыбнулся, на мгновение ослепляя Бэкхёна яркостью своей улыбки.

– Спасибо, – искренне поблагодарил он.

– Ты теперь вылитый Принц Леса, – восторженно шепнул Бэкхён, осознавая, как гармонично корона из живых цветов смотрелась на голове этого необычного создания с рогом, серебристой кожей и копытцами.

Чанёль на минуту замолчал, словно раздумывая, озвучивать ли вертящиеся на языке слова, но всё же решился и, протянув младшему руку, тихо спросил:

– Станешь моей принцессой?

Бэкхён замер, вытаращив на него свои черные глаза, но, заметив в глазах напротив очевидные смешинки, сильно пихнул его в плечо, буркнув что-то очень похожее на совсем не обидное «дурак».

Чанёль звонко рассмеялся, наблюдая за обиженным выражением лица младшего, и, протянув к нему руки, сгреб Бэкхёна в охапку, начиная беспощадно щекотать.

Мальчик в его недообъятьях забился словно рыбка и звонко завизжал. Не размыкая рук, Чанёль продолжил свою бесхитростную пытку, наслаждаясь звуками чужого заливистого смеха.

И вдруг осознал, что был бы совсем не против, если бы Бэкхён воспринял его предложение серьезно и ответил согласием.

*

– Бабушка, расскажи мне про Камауэто, – попросил вдруг Бэкхён спустя несколько дней, старательно очищая ямс* от кожуры.

– Почему тебе вдруг стало интересно? – спросила женщина, помешивая похлебку в котелке.

– Услышал от мальчишек, – уклончиво ответил мальчик, аккуратно орудуя ножом. – Так расскажешь или нет?

– Расскажу, – кивнула она, откладывая половник в сторону.

– Камауэто рождается из рога взрослой особи в лагуне или в болотистой местности, – монотонно начала бабушка, – на том месте, где был посажен рог другого Камауэто. Сделать это может только колдун, который тщательно подбирает место для будущего зарождения зверя, – Бэкхён на этих словах невольно поежился: слово «зверь» неприятно резало слух. 

Бабушка же тем временем спокойно продолжала:

– Когда Камауэто вырастает, он покидает свой прежний дом в поисках нового. Пробирается сквозь кусты к морю, и когда достигает его, из чащи леса раздается страшный шум падающих деревьев, а стоны самого Камауэто продолжаются до самого утра, - Бэкхён поежился снова, потому что звучало это всё довольно жутко. – Для своего путешествия Камауэто обязательно выбирает беспокойную ночь с ураганом и дождем. Этот зверь невероятно силен и тащит на своем пути к морю всё, что за него может зацепиться, – Бэкхёну внезапно вспомнились слова Чанёля: он говорил практически то же самое, когда рассказывал о своей сущности. 

– Когда Камауэто достигает моря, то может ненароком потопить корабли неподалеку, поднимая огромные волны при погружении в воду. В такой момент, когда Камауэто еще не успел полностью войти в воду, умелый колдун может изловить его с помощью крепкой веревки из бурых водорослей и быстро срезать рог с его головы. После этого опасный зверь становится кротким и ручным и до конца жизни будет верен изловившему его колдуну, – женщина закончила свой рассказ и подняла голову, внимательно всматриваясь в пораженное лицо внука. 

Бэкхён не мог поверить, что тот спокойный и улыбчивый парень, которого он встретил на днях, может однажды повести за собой столько разрухи.

– Не хочешь прогуляться? – вдруг спросила она, понимающе улыбаясь.

Бэкхён лишь рвано кивнул и, схватив свой плащ, пулей вылетел из хижины.

Он бежал по лесу, почти не разбирая дороги, пробирался сквозь листву, расцарапывая щеки о ветки и оскальзываясь на мокрой от прошедшего дождя листве.

Услышав знакомое журчание, Бэкхён распахнул знакомую живую изгородь из широких листьев и чуть кубарем не полетел вниз, спотыкаясь о выступающие камни. Мальчишка схватился за удачно торчащую ветку и проскользил по гладким камням вниз, оказываясь в крепких руках своего недавнего знакомого.

– Бэкхён! – поразился Чанёль, крепко удерживая мальчишку за плечи.

– Привет, – широко улыбнулся Бэкхён, а потом вдруг уткнулся лбом ему в плечо и рвано выдохнул.

– Что-то случилось? – учтиво поинтересовался Чанёль, легко поглаживая его по спине.

– Я обязательно помогу тебе, – прошептал Бэкхён, поднимая на него глаза. – Я не позволю тебе совершить все эти ужасные вещи. Веришь? – Чанёль заглянул в глаза этого открытого ребенка и увидел там столько надежды, что не смог не кивнуть в ответ.

– Верю, – совсем тихо ответил он.

*

– Я сегодня же попрошу бабушку начать обучать меня, – поделился Бэкхён, когда они вместе лежали в траве на том самом месте, где Бэкхён впервые увидел Чанёля.

Он пересказал Чанёлю рассказ бабушки слово в слово и, увидев неподдельный ужас в глазах напротив, убедился окончательно, что чудовище из него никакое. Слишком добрыми были его глаза. Хоть он и был не совсем человеком, человеческого в нем было больше, чем в некоторых мальчишках из его поселения.

– Ты уверен, что справишься? – взволнованно спросил Чанёль. – Ты же еще совсем ребенок.

– Я не ребенок, – ощетинился Бэкхён, по-детски надувая щеки.

Чанёль задорно рассмеялся и взлохматил волосы на его макушке.

– Оно и видно, – мягко заметил рыжий парень.

– А тебе сколько лет? – вдруг спросил Бэкхён, поворачивая голову в его сторону.

– По вашим меркам – пятнадцать, – спокойно ответил Чанёль, срывая маленький цветочек и вертя его в пальцах.

– А по вашим? – спросил Бэкхён и тут же смутился. Он старался не расспрашивать Чанёля о его настоящей сущности, порой совсем забывая, что тот далеко не человек. Но иногда любопытство всё же проскальзывало наружу, и Бэкхён не мог сдержать себя от смущающих вопросов. Однако смущали они, кажется, лишь его одного.

– Столько же, – ответил Чанёль, замявшись на несколько секунд.

Юноши обменялись взглядами и невольно рассмеялись в унисон.

– Смешной ты, – хихикнул Бэкхён, накручивая рыжие кудряшки на тонкие пальчики.

– А ты красивый, – произнес Чанёль одними губами.

Бэкхён был слишком занят рыжими пружинками, чтобы заметить движение его губ.

*

– Когда ты теперь придешь? – спросил Чанёль, помогая Бэкхёну подняться по скользким камням.

– Не знаю, – Бэкхён печально покачал головой. – Возможно, завтра.

– Я буду ждать, – тепло улыбнулся Чанёль, натягивая капюшон на его непослушные волосы.

Бэкхён махнул ладонью на прощание и скрылся в густой листве.

*

– Научи меня колдовать, – попросил Бэкхён тем же вечером и не заметил в глазах бабушки ни капли удивления. Она словно заранее знала, что однажды внук ее об этом попросит. Бэкхён, однако, не исключал того факта, что так оно на самом деле и было. 

Женщина лишь достала свои книги о лекарственных травах и велела ему, прежде всего, выучить их все и уметь различать и использовать.

Бэкхён решил, что не увидится с Чанёлем, пока не выучит всё. Это стало его стимулом к следующей встрече.

Перелопатить все книги и хорошенько всё запомнить заняло у Бэкхёна чуть меньше недели. Он с нетерпением ждал, когда бабушка устроит ему обещанный еще в самом начале обучения опрос, чтобы тут же сорваться и убежать в глубину леса, в лагуну, где его уже почти неделю ждал рыжий парень с серебристой кожей и бархатным смехом.

– Я закончил, – известил он, захлопывая последний толстенный справочник, в котором страниц, кажется, было больше, чем волос на его голове.

– Тогда беги скорее, – спокойно сказала бабушка, даже не взглянув на него. 

Бэкхён непонимающе захлопал глазами, и женщина лишь тихо рассмеялась.

– Ты неделю не вылезал из-за книжек: я уверена, ты всё выучил.

Бэкхён сорвался с места и, коротко обняв бабушку со спины, полетел в сторону леса.

*

– Тебя давно не было, – приветливо улыбаясь, заметил Чанёль, когда он скатился в лагуну, проезжаясь по мокрым камням мягким местом.

Бэкхён забавно потер пострадавшее место ладошкой и аккуратно выпрямился.

– Я начал обучение, – объяснил он, подходя ближе и тепло улыбаясь.

– Здорово, – отозвался Чанёль, привычным движением взлохмачивая его волосы.

– Совсем скоро я стану крутым колдуном и смогу тебя приручить, – рассмеялся он.

– Ты уже, – совсем тихо сказал Чанёль, пока Бэкхён стягивал с плеч легкий плащ.

– Ты что-то сказал? – спросил младший, бросая вещь на плоский камень.

Чанёль отрицательно мотнул головой и улегся в траву, приглашающе похлопав по месту рядом с собой. 

*

– Что это у тебя? – спросил Чанёль однажды, слегка касаясь кончиками пальцев небольшого ожога на щеке младшего.

Они привычно сидели на месте, условно ставшим их, в мягкой траве и окружении душистых цветов. Солнце в этот день светило особенно ярко, отражаясь блестящими искрами от воды, и било в глаза. Поэтому ребята прятались в тени небольшого дерева, надежно укрывшего их от солнца своей густой листвой.

– А, это, – Бэкхён коснулся кожи совсем недалеко от раны. – Да так, пустяки, – отмахнулся он.

– Пустяки? – возмутился Чанёль, с ужасом рассматривая небольшие волдыри.

– Ну да, – кивнул Бэкхён, разрывая сорванный листик на множество мелких зеленых кусочков, – просто бабушка учит меня варить всякие полезные зелья.

– И как же ты получил ожог? – поинтересовался старший, наблюдая, как маленькие кусочки собираются в небольшую кучку на коленях Бэкхёна.

– Да бухнул чего-то лишнего, – пояснил он, поднимая на старшего глаза. – А оно как бабахнет, – Бэкхён пожал плечами.

– Я успел отбежать, – добавил младший, заметив ошарашенный взгляд Чанёля. – Только вот щеку немного задело.

– Твоя бабушка не может тебя вылечить? – спросил Чанёль, не переставая наблюдать за методичными движениями его тонких пальцев.

– Может, – медленно кивнул мальчик, стряхивая небольшую кучку измельченных листочков со своих штанов, – но не будет. Сказала, это будет мне напоминаем, чтобы больше так не глупил.

– Будь, пожалуйста, осторожнее, – попросил Чанёль, невесомо погладив его по здоровой щеке.

– Буду, – пообещал младший, невольно краснея. – Зато я вот чему научился, – поспешил перевести тему он.

Бэкхён чуть отстранился и состроил очень сосредоточенное лицо. Чанёлю захотелось рассмеяться, но ему вдруг стало совсем не до смеха: он почувствовал, как воздух вокруг них задрожал, а затем увидел едва уловимое свечение, исходящее от Бэкхёна.

– Что это? – пораженно спросил Чанёль, протягивая руку в сторону мальчика. Его ладонь на секунду словно столкнулась с невидимой преградой и с легким щелчком, похожим на слабый удар тока, отлетела назад.

– Защитный барьер, – восторженно светя счастливыми глазами, объяснил Бэкхён. – Здорово, да?

– Здорово, – кивнул Чанёль, всё еще ощущая легкую вибрацию воздуха.

– Только вот держится недолго, – грустно произнес Бэкхён. – Максимум, пару минут.

– Но бабушка говорит, что со временем я научусь держать его дольше, а главное – без особых усилий, – младший вновь повеселел.

– Это хорошо, – задумчиво кивнул Чанёль. – Я уверен, из тебя получится замечательный колдун, – тепло улыбнулся он.

– Спасибо, – снова смутился Бэкхён, но всё же довольно заулыбался.

– Пошли купаться? – вдруг предложил мальчик, нетерпеливо подскакивая с травы и бросаясь к воде.

– Пошли, – примирительно кивнул Чанёль, направляясь в сторону младшего, что уже вовсю резвился в прозрачной воде.

***

Время шло: Бэкхён рос, а вместе с ним росли и его чувства к необычному парню с рыжими кудрями и золотистым рогом на макушке. Дружеское постепенно уступало место чему-то более важному. Бэкхён пока еще не хотел задумываться, чем это «важное» было, но тот факт, что оно существовало, грело мальчика холодными ночами.

Более того, Бэкхён всё лучше справлялся с магией, что хранило в себе его тело, начинал находить с ней гармонию и учился использовать ее во благо.

Бэкхёну шел пятнадцатый год, когда ему стали подвластны силы Света.

– Смотри, чему я научился, – звонко поделился он, привычным путем спускаясь в лагуну, за эти годы ставшую их местом, и попадая точно в серебристые объятья.

– Когда-нибудь ты точно расшибешься на этих камнях, – заметил Чанёль, стягивая с его плеч плащ и откидывая в траву.

– Исцелюсь, – махнул рукой Бэкхён, утягивая его за руку на ковер из маленьких цветков.

– Смотри, – благоговейно шепнул он, подняв к его лицу раскрытую ладонь.

Чанёль несколько минут вглядывался в его светлую кожу, но ничего не происходило. Он уже было подумал, что это с ним что-то не так, и ему просто не дано увидеть то, что Бэкхён так отчаянно желал ему показать, но младший вдруг тряхнул ладонью и недовольно поморщился.

– Не получается, – угрюмо пробубнил он. – Черт, а дома так здорово вышло.

Чанёль протянул руку к его лицу и осторожно разгладил несколько маленьких морщинок на его переносице. Бэкхён перевел на него растерянный взгляд и замер, едва дыша.

– Не хмурься, – попросил Чанёль, так и не убрав руки от чужого лица. – Я больше люблю, когда ты улыбаешься.

– Любишь? – шепотом спросил Бэкхён, вкладывая в свой вопрос, казалось бы, совершенно иной смысл.

– Люблю, – кивнул Чанёль и медленно стал склоняться к его лицу.

Ресницы Бэкхёна дрогнули и опустились, ложась темными полумесяцами на порозовевшие щеки. Он почувствовал чужое дыхание совсем близко от своего лица и чуть приподнял подбородок, мгновением позже почувствовав на губах невесомое прикосновение, словно один из лепестков, сорванных ветром, опустился на его губы.

Бэкхён рвано выдохнул и потянулся ближе, крепче смыкая свои губы с чужими. Чанёль чуть приоткрыл рот, аккуратно прихватывая его верхнюю губу, и, чуть причмокнув, тут же отстранился.

Бэкхён приоткрыл глаза, сталкиваясь взглядом с темными глазами напротив, и громко выдохнул.

– Здорово, – шепнул он.

– Здорово, – кивнул Чанёль в ответ.

– Смотри! – вскрикнул мальчик, бросив мимолетный взгляд на свои руки.

Он поднял вверх обе ладони, от которых исходил мягкий белый свет, и покрутил их вперед-назад, словно хотел убедиться, что это не просто игра его воображения.

– Видишь? – с восторгом спросил он. – Они светятся! Я могу вызывать свет! Здорово, правда?

Чанёль заглянул в его глаза, горящие счастливым блеском ярче, чем его ладони – светом, и серьезно кивнул.

– Правда, – прошептал он, а затем подался вперед и накрыл губы младшего более настойчивым поцелуем.

Бэкхён судорожно выдохнул ему в рот и накрыл ладонями его предплечья, крепко вцепившись в грубую ткань рубашки.

Чанёль целовал смело и напористо, прихватывая по очереди нижнюю и верхнюю губы и осторожно обласкивая их языком. Бэкхён часто-часто дышал, и Чанёль слышал, как заполошно стучит его сердце. Он привстал на колени, аккуратно придерживая его за поясницу, и вжал в себя крепче, словно стараясь подстроить удары своего сердца под его быстрое сердцебиение.

– Чанёль, – выдохнул Бэкхён, слегка отстраняясь. – Почему так хорошо? Так и должно быть? – удивленно спросил он, невинно хлопая глазами.

– Плевать я хотел, как должно быть, если тебе хорошо, – сбивчиво ответил старший, снова накрывая повлажневшие губы Бэкхёна своими.

*

– Ты знал, что на нашей планете существует более десяти тысяч ядовитых растений? – спросил Бэкхён, лежа на коленях Чанёля и играясь ладонью с его длинными пальцами, которые на солнце казались выточенными из чистого серебра.

– Правда? – поразился Чанёль, ласково перебирая его светлые пряди.

– Ага, – кивнул Бэкхён, и его волосы смешно разметались по ткани чанёлевых брюк. – Например, в лесах Соединенных штатов растет манцинелла, ее еще называют «деревом смерти», – начал свой рассказ Бэкхён. – Оно испускает сильные ядовитые вещества, и, даже если немного постоять рядом, можно получить неслабое отравление, представляешь.

– Нехило, – кивнул Чанёль, пропуская чужие шелковистые волосы сквозь пальцы.

– А строфант, например, – продолжал Бэкхён, – туземцы в Центральной Африке использовали яд из его семян, чтобы обмазывать наконечники стрел, и он мгновенно убивал даже самых крупных животных. А сейчас препараты на основе зрелых его семян превосходят все остальные сердечные средства: усиливают сердечные сокращения, повышают артериальное давление, замедляют сердечный ритм, - загибая свои тонкие пальцы, продолжал перечислять Бэкхён с таким видом, словно ему ничего не стоило запомнить все эти свойства и факты.

– Ой, кстати, – вдруг вспомнив что-то, воодушевился Бэкхён, – ты знаешь, что, оказывается, есть гриб, который по вкусу напоминает курицу? – Чанёль поморщился, а Бэкхён, засмеявшись, добавил. – В Германии его считают деликатесом.

– А на острове Минданао растет радужный эвкалипт, – Бэкхён всё рассказывал и рассказывал, совсем не замечая, что Чанёль обращал больше внимания на то, как двигаются его красиво-очерченные губы, чем на саму суть его повествования. – Его кора со временем отслаивается, и на месте старой появляется новая, которая по мере старения меняет окрас: сначала она ярко-зеленая, по мере роста становится голубой, а затем розово-оранжевой. А в конце своего существования приобретает коричнево-малиновый оттенок, – восторженно делился Бэкхён. – Смотрится просто поразительно, я как-нибудь принесу тебе эту книгу, – заметив наконец отсутствующий взгляд Чанёля, Бэкхён приподнялся и коснулся его щеки своей ладонью. – Чанёль, всё хорошо? 

Чанёль вынырнул из собственных мыслей и медленно перевел на него взгляд.

– Это всё, конечно, очень интересно, – начал он, приблизившись к лицу младшего, – но знаешь, что я охотнее бы сейчас послушал? 

Бэкхён недоуменно моргнул и бросил тихое «что же?».

Чанёль нежно поцеловал его в губы, чувствуя кожей рваный выдох, и кончиками пальцев погладил чувствительную шею, срывая с губ младшего совсем тихий стон.

– Это, – шепнул он, продолжая свои неспешные ласки.

Бэкхён зарделся и опустил краснеющие щеки, прикрываясь растрепанной челкой.

– Ты такой милый, когда смущаешься, – очень тихо сказал Чанёль, отводя его челку в сторону.

– Перестань, – смущенно буркнул Бэкхён, пихая его в плечо.

– Ни за что, – засмеялся старший, повалив его в траву.

Бэкхён сдавленно пискнул и обхватил его руками за шею, словно ища поддержки и неосознанно прижимая ближе.

– Я, кажется, люблю тебя, – шепнул Чанёль, нависая сверху.

Бэкхён задержал дыхание на минуту, а затем очень нежно обхватил его лицо ладонями, смотря прямо в темные глаза.

– Я тебя, кажется, тоже, – поделился он и потянулся вперед, встречая чужие губы на полпути к своему лицу.

*

– Ты серьезно? – захохотал Чанёль, согнувшись пополам и приложив руки к животу.

– Не смешно, – буркнул Бэкхён, складывая руки в замочек на груди.

– Еще как смешно, – не переставал заливаться смехом старший. – Как же ты меня спасать собрался, если плавать не умеешь? – насмешливо приподнял брови он.

– Мне же необязательно для этого уметь плавать, – всё так же обиженно возразил Бэкхён. – Суть в том и заключается, чтобы я не пустил тебя в море.

– Как же ты дожил до 15 лет, так и не научившись плавать? – уже мягче спросил Чанёль.

– Да некогда мне было учиться этому, – вспылил Бэкхён. – Я всё свое время отдаю колдовству.

– Ну-ну, не обижайся, – мягко улыбнулся Чанёль, заводя прядь волос ему за ухо и невесомо оглаживая щеку кончиками пальцев. Бэкхён прикрыл глаза, опуская длинные ресницы на щеки, и чуть сбился с ритма дыхания. 

– Хочешь, я научу тебя? – спросил вдруг Чанёль, любуясь своим мальчиком.

– Хочу, – не открывая глаз, кивнул Бэкхён, прижавшись к чужой ладони.

– Тогда раздевайся! – велел Чанёль, хлопнув в ладоши.

Бэкхён открыл глаза и ошалело захлопал ресницами, кажется, сам еще не до конца понимая, на что подписался.

– В первую очередь нужно научиться правильно дышать, – пояснил Чанёль, когда они голые по пояс уже стояли в воде.

– Хочешь сказать, я всё это время дышал неправильно? – иронично поинтересовался Бэкхён, приподнимая брови.

– Я говорю про дыхание при плавании, – фыркнул Чанёль.

– Иди сюда, – позвал он, заходя чуть глубже в воду. 

Бэкхён шагнул чуть дальше в его сторону, осторожно переставляя ноги в прохладной воде. 

– Вот так, теперь остановись, – велел Чанёль, когда вода доставала Бэкхёну до груди.

– Итак, – начал он, – теперь осторожно приседай, задерживая дыхание. Погрузись с головой и тут же вынырни, – объяснил старший.

Бэкхён одарил его скептическим взглядом, не спеша выполнять упражнение. 

– Не смотри на меня так, – засмеялся Чанёль. – Важно, чтобы ты научился вовремя и правильно задерживать дыхание, чтобы не пугался нехватки воздуха и выныривал по своей воле.

Бэкхён закатил глаза от абсурдности ситуации. Словно он несмышленый малыш, делающий первые шаги. 

Но все-таки послушался, задержав дыхание и нырнув в воду с головой. Выныривая на поверхность, Бэкхён наткнулся на довольный взгляд Чанёля, словно тому всё это доставляло небывалое удовольствие.

Бэкхён проделал упражнение еще несколько раз, а затем, раздраженно отплевываясь от воды, бросил короткое:

– Ладно, я понял, что там дальше?

– Давай попробуем следующее упражнение, – важно сказал Чанёль.

– Сделаешь глубокий вдох и присядешь на корточки, ноги обхватишь руками, а голову можешь прижать к коленям, – инструктировал Чанёль. – Через несколько секунд почувствуешь, как твое тело постепенно всплывает.

– Перестань сверлить меня этим своим взглядом, – выдохнул Чанёль, заметив на себе недовольный взгляд Бэкхёна. – Это упражнение поможет тебе научиться держаться на поверхности воды. Меня так дедушка учил.

– Постарайся пробыть под водой как можно дольше, – велел старший, когда заметил, что Бэкхён набирает в легкие больше воздуха.

– А теперь самое веселое, – известил Чанёль, когда и это упражнение младший проделал несколько раз.

– Куда уж еще веселее, – буркнул замученный и мокрый насквозь Бэкхён.

– Поиграем в подводную лодку, – усмехнулся Чанёль. – Ныряй и вытягивай ручки вперед.

– Не обращайся со мной, как с ребенком, – недовольно пробурчал Бэкхён.

– Ты и есть ребенок, – усмехнулся Чанёль, взлохмачивая его мокрые волосы. – Я старше тебя, не забывай.

Бэкхён демонстративно отвернулся и, набрав в легкие воздуха, быстро нырнул под воду, вытягивая руки вперед. Чанёль ухватился за его запястье и чуть протащил его вперед под водой, а затем мягко вытолкнул на поверхность за новой порцией кислорода.

Через несколько таких подходов Чанёль начал отпускать руки Бэкхёна, постепенно отходя от него на всё большее расстояние, давая возможность доплыть до него самостоятельно, без его поддержки.

Первое время Бэкхён боязливо хватался за его предплечья и выныривал гораздо раньше, чем в его легких заканчивался кислород. Но постепенно страх начал его покидать, и он стал плыть спокойнее, отрывая ноги от дна и выныривая на поверхность, только когда чувствовал необходимость в пополнении запаса спасительного воздуха.

Примерно через полчаса Чанёль отошел в сторону, давая Бэкхёну возможность проплыть столько, сколько он будет способен, не почувствовав необходимости в чужой поддержке.

Чанёль наблюдал, как Бэкхён спокойно движется под водой, плавно разводя руки в стороны и активно работая ногами. Проплыв несколько метров, Бэкхён вынырнул на поверхность, глотая воздух ртом, и повернулся в сторону Чанёля, блестя счастливыми глазами.

– У меня получилось! – воскликнул он. – Я плыву!

– Я же говорил, – самодовольно кивнул Чанёль, отзеркаливая чужую улыбку.

*

– Давай, Бэкхён, – подначивал Чанёль, стоя по плечи в воде.

Бэкхён смотрел на него сверху внизу, стоя на небольшом каменном отступе и не решаясь прыгнуть вниз. Он стоял в самом центре небольшого водопада: стекающая вниз вода омывала его ступни, щекоча пятки быстрым потоком, а многочисленные брызги освежали лицо.

Бэкхён находился на самой высокой точке, и видел раскинувшуюся внизу лагуну как на ладони. Каждый маленький кусочек их места: небольшой закуток под невысоким деревом, где они подолгу валялись на траве и прятались от лнца; неглубокое местечко с прозрачной водой, где Чанёль обучал его плаванию; плоский камень, с которого они наблюдали за многочисленными водными обитателями; песчаный берег, где они состязались в умении строить песчаные домики; небольшая расселина, где Чанёль всегда находил для него самые красивые ракушки.

Бэкхён обводил взглядом небольшое пространство, и сердце щемило от непонятной нежности. Здесь столько всего было связано с Чанёлем, _с ними_.

– Давай же, – вновь послышался голос Чанёля. – Прыгай! – велел он.

– Я тебя поймаю, – добавил старший, протягивая к Бэкхёну руки.

Бэкхён зажмурился и, сильно оттолкнувшись ногами, сиганул вниз. Холодная вода окутала его тело со всех сторон, и он почувствовал, как она смыкает свои волны над его головой. Вода попала в уши, нос, промочила насквозь его волосы, запутывая и без того непослушные пряди. 

Бэкхён беспомощно забарахтался. Из головы разом вылетели все советы и наставления Чанёля, оставляя в его теле лишь страх пойти ко дну и никогда не вынырнуть. 

В момент, когда Бэкхён уже отчаялся вынырнуть на поверхность, вокруг его талии сомкнулись крепкие руки и потянули его вверх. Бэкхён с громким всплеском вынырнул из воды, жадно глотая спасительный кислород, и вцепился в чужие плечи, не желая отпускать ни на минуту.

– Тише, тише, – шептал Чанёль, крепко обнимая его дрожащее тело. – Я здесь, я поймал тебя.

– Больше никогда, – судорожно выдохнул Бэкхён, обхватывая руками его шею. – Больше никогда не стану тебя слушать.

Чанёль лишь засмеялся, поудобнее перехватывая его под бедрами. 

– Вообще не смешно! – продолжал негодовать Бэкхён, часто дыша. – А если бы я утонул?

– Я бы не дал тебе утонуть, – серьезно произнес Чанёль, перехватывая его взгляд.

У Бэкхёна от его слов вкупе с этим серьезным взглядом прошлась волнительная дрожь по телу, отдаваясь приятной вибрацией в кончиках пальцев.

– Всё равно никогда больше туда не полезу, – пробурчал Бэкхён, пряча нос между его холодных ключиц.

– А я был бы не прочь поймать тебя еще раз, – усмехнулся Чанёль, крепче прижимая к себе всё еще дрожащее тело.

Бэкхён забурчал что-то мало разборчивое, но явно очень смущенное, щекоча выдохами его ключицы.

А Чанёль снова рассмеялся, покрывая звонкими поцелуями его мокрые щеки.

*

– Смотри, – Чанёль вытянул руку вверх, тыча пальцем в темное полотно неба, усыпанное тысячами ярких точек.

Они лежали на травяном ковре, плечом к плечу, легко переплетя пальцы рук, и глядели в бескрайнее пространство ночного неба. Недалеко плескались ночные волны, бесшумно разбиваясь о кромку песка, и несколько ночных птичек разбавляли своими голосами тишину.

Кожа Чанёля слегка поблескивала серебристыми искорками, словно отражая свет звезд, а на золотистом роге то и дело сверкали отблески луны. 

Бэкхёну очень хотелось протянуть руку и коснуться его необычной красоты, но он учился сдерживать себя от подобных навязчивых желаний. Чанёлю наверняка было бы неприятно, если бы к нему относились, словно к дивной зверушке.

– Видишь там несколько звездочек, что складываются в латинскую букву W? – тихо спросил Чанёль.

– Ага, – кивнул Бэкхён, вглядываясь в направлении, указанном старшим.

– Это Кассиопея, – пояснил Чанёль. – Красиво, правда?

– Очень, – подтвердил Бэкхён, и правда находя в расположении звезд знакомую букву.

– А теперь смотри левее и ниже, – велел Чанёль, прослеживая пальцем место, куда следовало смотреть, – видишь там длинную извивающуюся линию, заканчивающуюся небольшой трапецией?

– Да, – пораженно выдохнул Бэкхён, глазами соединяя звезды в нужные фигуры.

– Это созвездие Дракона, – пояснил Чанёль. – Говорят, что он летает между двумя медведицами. Догадаешься, почему? – тепло улыбаясь, спросил он, словно уверенный, что Бэкхён обязательно догадается.

– Да потому, что он висит прямо между Большой и Малой медведицами, – оправдывая его ожидания, объяснил младший.

– Верно, – кивнул Чанёль. – Это созвездие насчитывает около 80 звезд, но все они очень слабые. А самой яркой является Этамин. С арабского это переводится именно как «дракон».

– Откуда ты так много знаешь? – пораженно спросил Бэкхён.

– Дедушка был ученым в молодости, – пожал плечами Чанёль. – Он много знает и очень интересно рассказывает.

– Почему же он теперь живет в хижине в лесу? – поинтересовался Бэкхён, поглаживая чужую ладонь кончиками пальцев свободной руки.

– Его отправили сюда для изучения каких-то там новых причудливых особей, – спокойно рассказывал Чанёль. – А ему здесь так понравилось, что он решил остаться.

– А как же семья, дети? – погрустнев, спросил Бэкхён.

– Наука заменила ему и то и другое, – Чанёль повернул голову в его сторону и, протянув руку, легко растрепал его волосы. – Не грусти, это же его выбор.

– Но ему же наверняка одиноко, – предположил Бэкхён.

– Ну, у него же есть я, – рассмеялся Чанёль, чмокая его в нос.

– И у меня, – вдруг вырвалось у Бэкхёна, и он со всей серьезностью заглянул в глаза напротив.

– И у тебя, – кивнул Чанёль, втягивая его в легкий ночной поцелуй, раскрашенный сиянием звезд.

***

– Смотри, смотри! – восторженно верещал семнадцатилетний Бэкхён.

Он стоял по колено в воде, завернув штанины до самой середины бедра, чтобы уж точно не намочить, и Чанёль не мог отвести взгляда от его молочных бедер.

Бэкхён согнулся пополам и копошился ладошками в воде, пытаясь поймать маленьких рыбок, стремительно проплывающих между его тонкими лодыжками.

– Чанёль! – громко позвал он. – Смотри же скорее!

Чанёль нехотя выбрался из тени дерева, в котором так удачно развалился на мягкой траве, и, закатав штанины до колен, шагнул в холодную воду.

Солнце висело высоко над их головами, отбрасывая причудливые блики на водную гладь, и она блестела яркими искрами, разбиваясь волнами о лодыжки Чанёля. 

Вода была удивительно прозрачной, так что Чанёль видел каждый гладкий камушек под своими ногами, а еще бессчетное количество цветных рыбок, лавирующих тут и там.

– Гляди, гляди, это пигоплит*, – вскрикнул Бэкхён, хватая ладошками маленькую рыбку в желто-бело-голубую полоску. Пигоплит огладил его пальцы гладкими боками и скрылся в кустике цветных водорослей. 

– Ускользнул, – разочарованно выдохнул Бэкхён.

– Он тебе не дастся, Бэк, – по-доброму засмеялся Чанёль. – Сколько бы ты его не ловил.

– Как будто бы тебе дастся, – пробубнил младший, снова склоняясь к воде.

– Бэкхён, – позвал Чанёль через несколько минут, и юноша обернулся, услышав тихий плеск.

Чанёль стоял, низко нагнувшись, и в его сложенных лодочкой руках плескалась цветная рыбешка. Она щекотала Чанёлю пальцы маленькими плавниками, пытаясь выбраться из своей ловушки и взметая брызги.

Бэкхён подошел ближе, и Чанёль аккуратно передал ему рыбешку, не давая ей ускользнуть.

Бэкхён аккуратно сомкнул ладошки вокруг гладких боков, и, стараясь держать рыбку под водой, присел на корточки, внимательно вглядываясь в ее маленькие блестящие глазки.

– Такой красивый, – шепнул Бэкхён, осторожно оглаживая пальчиками полосатые бока.

Рыбешка всплеснула маленьким голубым хвостом, и Бэкхён, тихонько вскрикнув, разжал пальцы, отпуская ее на волю.

– Доволен теперь? – спросил Чанёль, тепло улыбаясь.

– Ага, – Бэкхён кивнул и, привстав на носочки, коротко чмокнул его в губы.

Чанёль попытался схватить его за тонкие бока, но мальчишка со звонким смехом вывернулся из его рук и бросился в сторону, взметая вокруг себя столпы брызг.

Чанёль кинулся за ним, но Бэкхён вдруг остановился и, развернувшись в его сторону, собрал ладошками немного воды и плеснул ее ему в лицо. Чанёль зажмурился, чувствуя, как оседают на щеках и веках холодные капли, и, тряхнув челкой, бросился на Бэкхёна. 

Мальчишка со звонким визгом отскочил еще чуть дальше и снова окатил его порцией воды. Тогда Чанёль оставил попытки его поймать и, последовав его примеру, собрал в лодочку из ладошек воды и выплеснул ее в чужое лицо. Объем его ладоней превышал бэкхёновы раза в два, и лицо младшего тут же намокло, а челка неприятно прилипла ко лбу. Бэкхён смешно захлопал глазами, отплевываясь от воды, и бросился в бой с новыми силами.

Они носились в воде, плескаясь и брызгаясь, и вскоре оба были мокрыми насквозь. Пространство их небольшой лагуны наполнилось звонким юношеским смехом, что отскакивал от стен и оседал на коже приятным теплом.

Бэкхён в который раз предпринял попытку сбежать от Чанёля, но был перехвачен за талию большими теплыми ладонями. Мальчишка разразился громким смехом, позволяя Чанёлю себя обнять, и уложил свои ладошки на его руки. Чанёль снова опустил его в воду, не размыкая объятий, и Бэкхён откинул голову на его плечо, пригреваясь в горячих руках.

Чанёль зарылся носом ему в загривок и глубоко вдохнул.

– От тебя пахнет водой и солнцем, – поделился он, тычась холодным носом в местечко за ушком.

Мокрые волосы неприятно щекотали кожу, и Чанёль слегка потерся носом, стараясь найти наиболее комфортное положение.

– А у тебя нос холодный, – фыркнул Бэкхён, оглаживая мокрыми пальцами его предплечья.

– Останешься сегодня? – вдруг тихо спросил Чанёль. – Хочу показать тебе кое-что.

– Я бабушку не предупредил, – заикнулся Бэкхён, но, заметив, как понурились плечи старшего, согласно кивнул. – Ладно, надеюсь, она поймет, – разворачиваясь в объятьях Чанёля, улыбнулся он.

На лице Чанёля расцвела счастливая улыбка, и он крепко сжал младшего в объятьях, покрывая невесомыми поцелуями его лицо.

*

– Куда мы? – тихо спросил Бэкхён, безропотно следуя за Чанёлем.

Солнце медленно садилось, погружаясь в воду и окрашивая водную гладь ярким морковным цветом. У воды становилось ощутимо холоднее, и Бэкхёна пробивала мелкая дрожь. Он крепко держал Чанёля за руку, переплетя их пальцы, и плотнее кутался в плащ.

– Скоро увидишь, – просто ответил старший парень, крепче сжимая его холодную ладошку.

Они уходили вглубь лагуны, но не поднимались выше, а держались ближе к берегу. Природа вокруг медленно погружалась в сон. Казалось, все лесные жители уже давно уснули, так тихо было кругом. Бэкхён слышал лишь плеск воды и негромкую песнь какой-то птицы совсем недалеко от них.

Бэкхён озирался по сторонам, стараясь выхватить взглядом как можно больше деталей, потому что в эту часть лагуны они направлялись впервые, и совсем забыл смотреть под ноги. Поэтому буквально через несколько метров он споткнулся о поваленный на берег ствол неширокого дерева и пропахал бы носом песок, если бы не вовремя подхвативший его Чанёль.

– Я же сказал, осторожнее, – пожурил его Чанёль, крепко держа за плечи.

Бэкхён осторожно выпрямился и благодарно ему улыбнулся, снова крепко сжимая его ладонь.

– Долго еще? – тихо спросил он.

– Уже пришли, – ответил Чанёль, разводя в стороны свисающие с веток длинные стебли лианы и пропуская Бэкхёна вперед.

Бэкхён шагнул в небольшой закуток, с одной стороны отгороженный каменной стеной небольшой пещеры, а с другой плотно стоящими друг к другу стволами вечнозеленых деревьев. В самом центре этого небольшого закутка блестел маленький пруд, на котором тут и там были разбросаны широкие зеленые листья кувшинок.

Чанёль обогнул Бэкхёна и шагнул к большому плоскому камню, основанием уходящему в воду, аккуратно присел и протянул руку Бэкхёну. Младший сделал первый неуверенный шаг в сторону, а потом схватился за протянутую ладонь и с помощью Чанёля тоже уселся на камень.

– И зачем мы здесь? – спросил чересчур любопытный мальчишка, глядя в его сторону.

– Смотри, – велел Чанёль и, взяв пальцами его подбородок, аккуратно повернул его голову в сторону воды.

Солнце к этому моменту почти окончательно село, и Бэкхён начал понимать, зачем Чанёль привел его в это место. Плотно сомкнутые бутоны, лежащие на широких листьях, начали неспешное движение. Постепенно жесткие лепестки раскрывались, являя взгляду двух парней яркие крупные цветы поразительной красоты. На поверхности небольшого пруда тут и там зажигались яркие огни пестрых кувшинок. 

Картина завораживала: казалось, словно на черный лист капнули несколькими крупными каплями яркой гуаши. Бэкхён пораженно наблюдал, как оживают спящие до этого цветы, и невольно раскрывал рот от подобной красоты.

Вскоре все цветки полностью раскрылись, распушив свои яркие лепестки, словно птичка – перышки, и плавно покачивались на поверхности воды.

– Нравится? – тихо спросил Чанёль.

Бэкхён повернул голову в его сторону и, долго глядев в его глаза, наконец серьезно сказал:

– Я люблю тебя.

Чанёль тихо засмеялся и наклонился к его лицу, оставляя на губах невесомый, словно лепесток, поцелуй.

– Чувствуешь? – внезапно спросил Бэкхён, вдыхая стылый вечерний воздух полной грудью.

Кувшинки источали едва уловимый сладкий аромат, и вскоре им заполнился весь воздух, стоящий над гладью воды.

– Пахнет совсем как ты, – улыбнулся Чанёль, зарываясь носом в его волосы и глубоко вдыхая.

Бэкхён тихонько хихикнул и позволил чужим горячим ладоням крепко себя обнять, прижимаясь к широкой груди.

*

– Может, мне вернуться, – задумчиво произнес Бэкхён, когда они шагали обратно.

– Не глупи, – отмахнулся Чанёль, – я не отпущу тебя одного в такую темень.

– Но как мы будем спать? – забеспокоился младший, вспомнив про дедушку Чанёля, которого, честно признаться, еще ни разу не видел.

– Всё нормально, – успокоил его Чанёль, – дед ушел рыбачить на другой конец острова и не вернется до завтрашнего вечера.

Это был первый раз, когда Бэкхён посетил хижину Чанёля. Обычно они всегда встречались в лагуне, и Бэкхён никогда не навязывался в гости, но сегодня обстоятельства не позволяли парням поступить иначе.

– Входи, – позволил Чанёль, распахивая перед ним широкую темную дверь из крепкого дерева.

Бэкхён аккуратно переступил порог и осмотрелся. Обычная лесная хижина, ничем не отличающаяся от тех, что стояли в их поселении. Деревянные стены, пол, потолок. Два небольших окна с легкими светлыми занавесками. Мебель из крепкого темного дерева. Шкура какого-то большого животного на полу. 

Бэкхён скинул обувь у двери и ступил на самодельный ковер, запутывая пальцы ног в длинной мягкой шерсти. Чанёль зажег небольшие светильники, и в воздухе едва ощутимо запахло дымом. 

– Есть хочешь? – спросил Чанёль, открывая дверцы навесного шкафчика и заглядывая внутрь.

– Неа, – покачал головой Бэкхён, продолжая топтать шкуру на полу.

– Погоди, сейчас дам тебе рубашку для сна, – сказал Чанёль и скрылся за небольшой перегородкой.

Он вернулся через минуту со светлой мягкой рубашкой в руках и протянул ее Бэкхёну.

– Переодевайся, – велел он, отворачиваясь в другую сторону, – я не буду смотреть.

Бэкхён хихикнул и стащил свою рубашку, тут же заменяя ее чужой, а затем, минутку подумав, скинул и штаны. Рубашка Чанёля, естественно, оказалась гораздо больше нужного размера и свисала почти до середины бедра. Бэкхён закатал рукава по локоть и расстегнул несколько верхних пуговок.

– Я всё, – известил он.

Чанёль снова повернул голову в его сторону, и дыхание его внезапно перехватило. Бэкхён казался таким молодым и невинным в его рубашке, которая практически ничего не скрывала. Чанёль окинул взглядом стройные светлые ножки, задержавшись на широких бедрах, и поднял взгляд вверх, тут же залипая на острых ключицах.

– Ээм, – выдавил из себя Чанёль, пытаясь отвести взгляд, – подожди немного, сейчас постелю тебе.

Он подорвался со своего места, откидывая в сторону покрывало, но был остановлен холодными тонкими пальцами, перехватившими его за запястье.

– Чанёль, – мягко позвал Бэкхён, невесомо поглаживая его запястье.

– Бэкхён? – вопросительно выдохнул он.

– Давай попробуем, – шепнул младший, шагая ближе.

Он чуть приподнялся на носочках и, обхватив Чанёля за плечи, мягко поцеловал в губы. Чанёль беспомощно выдохнул и позволил себе уложить руки на тонкую талию, прижимая ближе. Они целовались медленно и осторожно, не готовые шагнуть дальше и перейти к чему-то более серьезному. 

Несколько минут спустя Бэкхён с нажимом надавил на широкие плечи Чанёля, заставляя его усесться на кровать, а сам шагнул еще ближе, устраиваясь между его ног и изо всех сил вжимаясь в чужую грудь. Запутав пальцы в рыжих волосах старшего, Бэкхён не переставал осторожно ласкать его припухшие губы.

– Иди ко мне, – прошептал Чанёль, усаживая его на свои колени и крепко сжимая ладонями бледные бедра.

– Иду, – отозвался Бэкхён, сжав коленями его бока.

Он уложил руки на чужие ладони и повел их вверх, запуская под полы рубашки, обводя ими собственные бока и останавливаясь на талии. Чанёль рвано выдохнул, ощутив под ладонями горячую гладкую кожу, и прижал его совсем близко.

– Ты уверен? – спросил он, на секунду отрываясь от влажных губ.

И, получив в ответ утвердительный кивок, подхватил его за талию и уложил на кровать, нависая сверху.

Бэкхён лежал под ним, тяжело дыша и облизывая губы, его волосы разметались по подушке, а губы припухли и влажно блестели.

– Такой красивый, – прошептал Чанёль, погладив ладонью его горячую щеку. Бэкхён приластился к его руке, словно котенок, и, уложив свою маленькую ладошку на его, крепко переплел их пальцы.

Чанёль стащил с себя рубашку, а затем начал расстегивать и маленькие пуговки на чужой груди, поглаживая пальцами оголяющиеся участки кожи. Бэкхён шумно дышал и не отводил взгляда от чужих пальцев. 

Чанёль закончил с пуговками и распахнул рубашку, тут же припадая влажными губами к судорожно сжимающемуся животу. Бэкхён над его головой жалобно пискнул и вцепился пальцами в его волосы, начиная мягко поглаживать кожу головы.

Чанёль коротко и быстро расцеловал его живот и, обойдя сочащийся смазкой маленький член, лизнул выступающую тазовую косточку. Он подхватил Бэкхёна под коленями и широко раздвинул его ноги в стороны, тут же устраиваясь между них. 

Покрывая влажными поцелуями внутреннюю сторону его бедра, Чанёль поднялся к не тронутому ранее розовому колечку. Недолго думая, он широко и влажно его лизнул, вырывая у Бэкхёна громкий вскрик.

– Чанёль! – запаниковал Бэкхён, пытаясь оттолкнуть его голову от самого интимного. 

Но Чанёль лишь перехватил его руки и продолжил его вылизывать, коротко толкаясь внутрь языком. Бэкхён метался по подушке и тонко скулил, крепко вцепившись ногтями в его плечи.

Чанёль отстранился через несколько минут, с удовольствием облизывая блестящие влажные губы.

– Ты такой сладкий, Бэкхён, – довольно улыбаясь, поделился он.

Парень под ним раскраснелся и дышал ртом, а из уголка его губ ползла вниз тонкая ниточка слюны. Чанёль не удержался и уложил в его рот несколько пальцев, легонько оглаживая бархатистый язычок.

Бэкхён сомкнул губы вокруг его пальцев и принялся неспешно их посасывать, медленно втягивая щеки и стараясь оставить на фалангах как можно больше слюны.

Через несколько минут Чанёль вынул пальцы из горячего влажного плена и завороженно уставился на блестящую ниточку слюны, растянувшуюся от его пальцев до чужих влажных губ. Бэкхён расфокусированным взглядом наблюдал за тем же.

Чанёль лизнул его губы и, пользуясь моментом, потянулся к его дырочке, легко оглаживая ее влажными пальцами, а затем осторожно скользнул внутрь сразу двумя.

Бэкхён громко ахнул, откидывая назад голову, и Чанёль поймал губами небольшую родинку под его подбородком.

Чанёль осторожно развел пальцы в стороны, и Бэкхён громко и часто задышал. Когда младший начал тихо поскуливать, Чанёль добавил еще один палец, нежно оглаживая мягкие стенки.

– Чанёль, – срывающимся голосом позвал Бэкхён, царапая ноготками его голые плечи.

Чанёль последний раз мазнул кончиками пальцев по маленькому бугорку и вытащил их из горячей узости чужого тела. 

Пока Чанёль стягивал с себя штаны, Бэкхён потянулся к своему стоящему члену и принялся неспешно водить по нему ладошкой, вверх-вниз.

Чанёль вернулся на кровать, снова развел его ноги и одним плавным толчком вошел до конца. Бэкхён выгнулся в спине, хватаясь за его плечи, и громко застонал.

Неспешно двигаясь глубоко внутри, Чанёль нашел обе его ладони и, заведя их Бэкхёну за голову, крепко сплел с ним свои пальцы.

Бэкхён стонал громко и сладко, ничего не стесняясь, откидывая назад голову и беспрестанно облизывая и без того влажные губы. Чанёль склонился ниже и сорвал с его губ чувственный сладкий поцелуй, подхватывая его ноги и закидывая себе на поясницу. Не переставая оставлять на его губах короткие поцелуи, Бэкхён обхватил его ногами сильнее.

Чанёль двигался медленно и аккуратно, каждым толчком пуская по коже Бэкхёна маленькие заряды электричества, сладко целовал во влажные губы и гладил горячими ладонями всюду, куда мог дотянуться. Постепенно ускоряясь, Чанёль распалял парня под собой всё сильнее, и Бэкхён уже просто скулил на одной тонкой ноте, прерываясь лишь на горячие поцелуи.

Через несколько минут быстрых толчков Бэкхён громко вскрикнул, пачкая крупными белесыми каплями свой живот, и крепко сжал Чанёля внутри. Сильнее обхватив его поясницу, он прижал парня как можно ближе и почувствовал, как растекается в нем чужая горячая сперма.

Чанёль прижал его к кровати своим горячим телом и нежно провел ладонью по его волосам.

– Я люблю тебя, – сказал он, мягко целуя Бэкхёна в губы.

– И я люблю, – шепнул Бэкхён, обнимая его за плечи.

Чанёль чуть повозился и, устроившись щекой на его груди, тихо засопел. Бэкхён вплел пальцы в его мягкие волосы и начал неспешно поглаживать, задевая кончиками пальцев торчащие ушки.

***

Бэкхён вспомнил их самый первый раз и невольно улыбнулся. Воспоминания грели изнутри, разнося по телу приятное ощущение нежности. С того самого вечера Чанёль стал смелее и без зазрения совести зажимал его у деревьев или заваливал на мягкую траву. Бэкхён никогда не сопротивлялся, потому что ощущение горячих рук на своей коже и теплых губ на своих губах дарили ему небывалую уверенность, что у них обязательно всё получится.

Через пару часов Чанёлю исполняется двадцать пять, и если Бэкхён провалится, то потеряет его навсегда.

Они не виделись целую неделю, которая потребовалась Бэкхёну, чтобы подготовиться к роковой ночи окончательно. 

Тяжелая грубая веревка из бурых водорослей неприятно оттягивала плечо, а внутренности скручивало в неприятный комок из страха и нервов.

Бэкхён услышал привычный плеск воды, который стал уже родным звуком за десять лет, и, раздвинув в стороны широкие листья, осторожно спустился в лагуну.

К удивлению Бэкхёна, Чанёль не встречал его с объятьями и поцелуями, как делал обычно, и Бэкхён сначала даже засомневался, найдет ли его здесь.

Оглянувшись по сторонам, Бэкхён заприметил Чанёля в тот самом месте, где они обычно подолгу валялись на траве. Он сидел, прислонившись спиной к дереву, и выглядел таким уставшим и замученным, словно не спал несколько суток.

– Чанёль, – Бэкхён бросился к нему, откидывая в сторону рюкзак. – Что с тобой? – спросил он, падая рядом со старшим на колени.

– Что ты тут делаешь? – измученно спросил Чанёль, переводя на него усталый взгляд.

– Как это что? – возмутился Бэкхён. – Я тебя не брошу.

– Я же велел тебе не приходить, – покачал головой Чанёль. – Я могу навредить тебе.

– Всё будет хорошо, – пообещал Бэкхён, усаживаясь рядом с ним. – Я вытащу тебя.

– Море зовет меня, Бэк, – поделился Чанёль. – Я чувствую его зов.

– Я не дам ему забрать тебя, – снова пообещал Бэкхён, крепко сжимая его руку. 

– Я не смогу ему сопротивляться, – покачал головой Чанёль. – Я превращусь в зверя, и ты ничего не сможешь сделать, пока я не достигну моря. Не смей соваться ко мне до этого, понял? – жестко спросил Чанёль, серьезно глядя ему в глаза.

Бэкхён молчал, и губы его дрожали.

– Пообещай мне, – попросил Чанёль. – Обещаешь?

– Обещаю, – кивнул Бэкхён, крепко прижавшись к нему.

Чанёль обнял его за плечи и поцеловал в макушку, задержавшись губами дольше, чем обычно. Словно _прощался_.

– Не смей так делать! – громко возмутился Бэкхён, пихая его в плечо. – Не смей прощаться со мной! Я вытащу тебя! Я всё для этого сделаю! – кричал Бэкхён, и предательские слезы вдруг потекли по его разгоряченным щекам.

– Тшш, я верю тебе, верю, – шептал Чанёль, укачивая его в своих объятьях, словно ребенка. 

– Вытащу, – продолжал бормотать Бэкхён сквозь тихие всхлипы.

Через несколько минут его истерика утихла, и он тихо засопел на плече у старшего.

– Люблю тебя, – шепнул Чанёль, целуя его в висок. А затем аккуратно уложил его на траву и накрыл сверху своим плащом.

Еще несколько мгновений полюбовавшись его безмятежным лицом, Чанёль развернулся и направился вглубь леса. 

Будет лучше, если он будет как можно дальше от Бэкхёна, когда зов моря лишит его рассудка.

*

Бэкхён проснулся среди ночи от ужасающего воя, разнесшегося из глубины леса. Юноша обернулся по сторонам, но, не заметив нигде Чанёля, тут же подорвался с места, подхватил свои вещи и понесся на звук.

В лесу стояла непроглядная темень, и Бэкхён порадовался, что научился управлять светом, еще будучи подростком. Он выпустил из ладоней тонкие нити света, и, клубясь и извиваясь вокруг, они освещали ему путь. 

Бэкхён бежал вперед, не сбавляя темпа ни на минуту, спотыкаясь о камни и ветки и путаясь в густой листве. Дыхания уже совсем скоро стало не хватать, и в груди разгорелся пожар.

Вдобавок ко всему над головой сгущались темные тяжелые тучи, и вскоре первые холодные капли прочертили свои дорожки по щекам Бэкхёна. В лесу прогремел гром, на минуту перекрывая звуки ужасающего воя, и яркая молния разрезала на мгновение темноту леса.

В воздухе ощутимо запахло азотом, и Бэкхён поежился от неприятного ощущения холодной воды на своей разгоряченной коже.

Через несколько минут непрерывного бега, Бэкхён увидел, как впереди повалилось несколько деревьев, и стремительно побежал в ту сторону. 

Молния сверкнула еще раз, и Бэкхёну удалось рассмотреть среди деревьев огромное мощное создание, почти ничем не напоминающее парня, которого он любил. Теперь это был самый настоящий Камауэто. 

Существо достигало около двух с половиной метров в высоту, имело широкие плечи и мясистые руки, покрытые темной шерстью. Копыта зверя оставляли в земле глубокие следы, а между острых ушей блестел золотистый рог.

Создание зацепилось за вьющуюся листву и на минуту повернуло голову в сторону, являя взгляду Бэкхёна горящие красным нечеловеческие глаза. По телу юноши прошла крупная дрожь, и он даже на мгновение остановился посреди леса, не в силах сдвинуться с места.

Зверь двигался напролом, сметая на своем пути каждое неудачно выросшее дерево или кустарник, не обращая внимания на хлеставший сверху дождь и измотанного мальчишку, не отстающего от него ни на шаг.

Бэкхён пообещал своему Чанёлю, что не сунется к зверю, пока тот не войдет в море, и он не собирался нарушать данного ему слова.

До моря оставались считанные метры, Бэкхён уже чувствовал ледяной ветер, хлеставший в лицо. Он весь подобрался и начал не спеша распутывать веревку, пока зверь, всё так же громко воя, преодолевал последнее расстояние.

Когда Камауэто погрузился в воду по щиколотку, Бэкхён умело скрутил лассо из грубой веревки и набросил зверю на плечи, тут же туго затягивая, чтобы обездвижить его руки. Бэкхён вытащил из-за пазухи длинный титановый клинок, наполненный собственной магией, и бросился на зверя, запрыгивая ему на спину. 

Юноша не ожидал, что зверю удастся ослабить веревки, но уже через мгновенье Камауто высвободился из пут и отбросил его в сторону. Бэкхён проехался спиной по песчаному дну, пересчитав лопатками все камушки, а из легких на секунду выбило весь дух.

Существо продвинулось в воду уже почти по колено, начиная поднимать вокруг себя вспенивающиеся волны, и Бэкхён поспешил подняться, удобнее перехватывая грубую веревку.

Не теряя ни минуты драгоценного времени, Бэкхён снова набросил веревку зверю на плечи, обматывая его крепкое тело несколько раз, и пару раз махнул клинком по рогу. Зверь под ним завыл и заметался, стараясь скинуть с себя юношу, но Бэкхён на этот раз держался крепче, не переставая работать клинком.

Направив в клинок еще немного своей магии, Бэкхён наконец срезал рог и отбросил его в сторону. Зверь под ним пошатнулся и начал падать. Бэкхён в самый последний момент успел отскочить, чтобы не быть придавленным крепким телом. 

Юноша поднялся на ноги и повернулся в сторону зверя. На месте которого уже лежал Чанёль, привычный и такой родной. Бэкхён бросился к нему, приподнимая его голову над водой, чтобы тот ненароком не захлебнулся, и уложил его голову себе на колени.

Чанёль, казалось, совсем не пострадал и сейчас просто безмятежно спал. Бэкхён устало выдохнул и ласково погладил его по щеке. А затем встал и потащил его на берег, чтобы тот не замерз ночью в холодной воде. Удачно устроив его под небольшим кустиком, Бэкхён вернулся в воду, отыскал поблескивающий рог и, уложив его в рюкзак, вернулся к Чанёлю. А затем и сам не заметил, как уснул, сморенный насыщенным вечером.

*

Проснулся он от легкого прикосновения к щеке. Бэкхён медленно открыл глаза и встретился взглядом со знакомыми темными глазами. Чанёль смотрел на него с такой теплотой и нежностью, что у Бэкхёна невольно дрогнуло сердце.

– Привет, – тепло улыбнулся Чанёль, кончиками пальцев поглаживая его шею.

– Привет, – сощурился Бэкхён. Над горизонтом медленно поднималось солнце и светило прямо ему в глаза.

– Ты и правда не дал ему забрать меня, – усмехнулся Чанёль.

– Ну, я же обещал, – улыбнулся Бэкхён, поднимаясь с его колен.

Чанёль вдруг протянул к нему руки и, схватив за плечи, крепко прижал к своей груди.

– Спасибо, – зашептал он ему в ухо, до боли стискивая в объятьях.

А затем отстранил от себя и крепко прижался губами к его губам. Бэкхён лишь поглаживал его по спине, позволяя целовать себя глубоко и влажно, _благодарно_.

– Теперь я наконец окончательно приручил тебя, – вдруг засмеялся Бэкхён.

– Ты приручил меня еще тогда, когда впервые протянул мне руку для рукопожатия, – тихо заметил Чанёль, любуясь родной яркой улыбкой.

– Ты серьезно? – Бэкхён забавно округлил глаза. – Получается, всё это зря? – Бэкхён развел руками в стороны. – Мне не нужно было так стараться, чтобы тебя приручить, потому что ты и так всё это время был моим?

Чанёль замялся на секунду, кажется, восприняв его слова всерьез, а затем набросился на него и повалил в песок.

– Ах ты, маленькая язва, – он принялся щекотать Бэкхёна, и тот громко завизжал, пытаясь отпихнуть от себя чужие руки.

– Ну всё, всё, – задыхаясь от смеха, попросил Бэкхён, отстраняя от себя его сильные руки.

Чанёль чуть отстранился от него и навис сверху, пристально глядя в его блестящие глаза.

– Я очень люблю тебя, ты же знаешь? – серьезно спросил он.

– Знаю, – кивнул Бэкхён, привставая на локтях. 

– Хорошо, – спокойно произнес Чанёль. – Тогда пойдем домой? – спросил он, поднимаясь и протягивая младшему руку.

– Да, – Бэкхён схватился за его ладонь и не спеша поднялся на ноги. – Домой, – кивнул он, крепко сплетая их пальцы.

Крепко держась за руки, парни шагнули в лес, чтобы вернуться в родную лагуну.

Солнце за их спинами окончательно встало.

**Author's Note:**

> Вальдивские леса — дождевые смешанные леса умеренного климата, расположены в центре Западной Патагонии, преимущественно на территории Чили.
> 
> Соневидный опоссум:  
> https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/5/51/Monito_del_Monte_ps6.jpg/275px-Monito_del_Monte_ps6.jpg
> 
> Лапажерия: http://www.tradehouseseeds.ru/images/catalog/lapageria%20rosea%202.jpg
> 
> Псевдопанакс:  
> https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/c/c7/PseudopanaxArboreus.jpg/275px-PseudopanaxArboreus.jpg
> 
> Ямс – клубневая культура, очень похожая на картофель. http://edaplus.info/food_pictures/yam.jpg
> 
> Кодкод: http://animalworld.com.ua/images/2015/October/Animals/Leopardus/Leopardus-guigna-9.jpg
> 
> Лума: http://tatet.ua/uploads/7709/item/zoom/i1944500-tsvetuschiy.jpg
> 
> Манцинелла: http://www.infoniac.ru/upload/medialibrary/aa8/aa85c2602791f2506e276df1035e4421.jpg
> 
> Строфант: http://allflowerspot.ru/cache/21/BingImages_8382.png
> 
> Радужный эвкалипт: http://cs3.livemaster.ru/zhurnalfoto/5/a/2/140601134553.jpg
> 
> Кассиопея: http://cdn.tvc.ru/pictures/o/175/014.png
> 
> Созвездие Дракона: http://funsuslik.ru/content/post/taSZAEX5FP1i0ulsvOWo.jpg
> 
> Пигоплит: https://reefecology.kaust.edu.sa/Djibouti/Regal%20Angelfish.jpg
> 
> И еще немного визуализации, чтобы примерно представить, как выглядит лагуна:
> 
> https://pp.vk.me/c627426/v627426274/3eb28/fdVIdyHAsb8.jpg
> 
> https://pp.vk.me/c627426/v627426274/3eb20/le1w0HDoeac.jpg
> 
> https://pp.vk.me/c627426/v627426274/3eb31/8x3DKqajFX8.jpg


End file.
